


Facing Truth

by Butterfly553



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Assault, Bottom Yamaguchi Tadashi, Eventual Happy Ending, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Possibly Unrequited Love, Requited Love, Sad Yamaguchi Tadashi, Smut, hopeless feeling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-24 02:48:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13801794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterfly553/pseuds/Butterfly553
Summary: Yamaguchi has to face his true feelings for his best friend. Tsukishima has to face the fact that he could lose the only friend he'd ever truly had, but is Yamaguchi just a friend to him?





	1. A Realization

For a long time, Yamaguchi knew that there was something more than just friendship that he felt for Tsukishima. However, the boy chose to ignore it, in fear that truly acknowledging it would ruin his friendship with his best friend. Even though he was ignoring it, he still got annoyed when girls came to him to talk about Tsukishima. At first, he let it go, but when Valentine's Day came around, he found he could no longer keep calm. Before lunch, 10 girls approached him to give him their chocolates or confessions for him to give to his best friend. Every single one he would throw away in the trash once the girls left. He knew he would probably feel really bad about that later, but at the moment he really didn't care. So to escape the girls, he decided to eat outside by himself. That's what led him to be standing at the vending machine trying to decide what to choose. 

“Yamaguchi, what are you doing?” The sudden voice behind him startled him, nearly making him yelp out in panic. He turned to see Tsukishima standing there, looking as bored as ever. 

“What do you mean, Tsukki?” He responded as he turned back around to choose what he decided to get. 

“A few girls came to me asking about the gifts they gave you to give me, but you didn't give me anything from them.”

“Oh...” Yamaguchi wasn't sure if he was in trouble or not, so he hesitantly turned back to face his friend. “I threw them out.”

“Not that I care, but why?” Tsukishima really didn't seem to care, but he did clearly want an answer.

“Well, if they really wanted to give something to you then they should have given it to you.” Yamaguchi was aware he sounded slightly bitter and he knew that what he said to Tsukishima wasn't the whole truth, not that Tsukishima needed to know.

“So, you were jealous that I was getting something and you weren't?” Tsukishima asked his friend, though he really didn't expect an answer seeing as he was fairly sure that was the real reason behind Yamaguchi's actions.

“Sure Tsukki. I'll see you later.” Yamaguchi muttered before walking away. Sure, a part of him was jealous, but he was more annoyed over girls trying to take Tsukishima from him. That single thought made Yamaguchi freeze. The look of shock at his own thought showed on his face, worrying the orange haired boy who had just approached him.

“Yamaguchi, are you okay?” Hinata inquired, looking up at him with worry in his eyes. 

“Uh, yeah.” He quietly mumbled. It was clear that he just lied, and even Hinata could tell that something was wrong. However, Yamaguchi had no intention of sticking around to be questioned more. “Sorry, I'm fine, excuse me.” With that the freckled boy ran off, leaving a very confused Hinata behind. 

“What was that about?” Kageyama questioned as he walked over to Hinata.

“I don't know,” Hinata responded, concerned for his friend. He wasn't very smart, but even he could see that something was bothering Yamaguchi. 

“Do you know anything?” Came Kageyama's rude comment sending the two into an argument. As they argued, Yamaguchi had run all the into the school and into the boys' bathroom. He was horrified that he called Tsukishima his in his mind, and meaning it in a romantic sense.

'That's so pathetic. Why would I say that? He's my best friend not anything like a boyfriend. What am I doing?' Yamaguchi asked himself in his mind. He was starting to lose control of his feelings for the tall blonde. 'I have to avoid him for a little while. Just so I can get myself under control.' He declared to himself. Even though he thought it was the right thing to do, he knew it would be difficult. He just wondered if Tsukishima would even notice him being different. 'Will he even care?' The freckled boy sadly pondered to himself. He knew his best friend well and therefore knew he cared about some things. However, he wasn't sure if he would actually care whether or not Yamaguchi stopped talking to him all of the time. All the feelings he was having were beginning to make Yamaguchi doubt everything he once thought. It's a terrible and sad feeling when you aren't sure about anything anymore. 

The bell going off broke Yamaguchi from his thoughts. He hurried back to class and as he did, he realized he never got his drink from the vending machine or even eat his lunch that he must have forgotten outside somewhere. He sat down in his seat and sighed to himself. He knew he was going to be quite hungry later on that day. 

“You left this outside.” The voice of Tsukishima made him look up from where he was staring at his desk. His friend has his lunchbox and the drink he had chosen. “Hinata found your lunchbox outside and brought it to me to give to you.”

“Thanks...” Yamaguchi mumbled as he took the two things from his friend. He was embarrassed but glad to have them back since now he might be able to eat something later on. The rest of the class Yamaguchi tried to be normal but he felt weird the whole time. He didn't look over at Tsukishima like he normally would and once class ended, he didn't go over to his best friend like he always did. He went to volleyball club alone and tried to avoid Tsukishima there too. He did unless he was told specifically to practice with him. A few of his teammates questioned the sudden change but Yamaguchi gave them no answer. 

That was how the entire week went. Every day he did the same thing to avoid Tsukishima and everyday people questioned why Yamaguchi wasn't attached to Tsukishima's side like always. He would walk to and from school by himself, he would eat lunch by himself and he would practice mostly by himself. Even the weekends he kept to himself and didn't try to call or text his friend, which worried his family slightly. During his time alone, he'd begun to feel even worse as each day passed. Tsukishima approached him a few times but didn't get a chance to say anything as Yamaguchi would hurry off. Finally, it got to be too much for his teammates to take, and they decided to send Hinata and Kageyama to talk to him about what was wrong. The two of them caught him on his walk home, forcing him to stay and talk with them.

“So why are you and Tsukishima not talking?” Hinata questioned, despite Yamaguchi clearly not wanting to talk. 

“You have avoided him for the past week. We've seen you run away from him. The team is worried.” Kageyama declared before Yamaguchi could respond to the orange haired boy. 

“Did Tsukishima do something to you? Was be being a jerk again like he usually is?”

“No! Tsukki did nothing wrong. I'm the problem!” Yamaguchi blurted out before he could stop himself. “I'm in love with Tsukki and I have to avoid him because he'll hate me if he finds out!” It was the first time he'd ever truly admitted he was in love with his best friend and it horrified him that he just shouted it out loud. 

“Um...” The orange haired and black haired boys looked at each other in shock. They were not expecting that announcement. 

“I'm sure Tsukishima won't hate you for that. He doesn't really hate or like anything does he?” Hinata questioned, looking over at Kageyama for him to say something too.

“Wait, you aren't bothered by that?” Yamaguchi hesitantly asked his two friends. 

“Why would we be? Just because you are into a guy doesn't mean anything bad.” Kageyama told the worried boy. “Even Tsukishima wouldn't find anything wrong with that. As much as I dislike the guy, I don't think he's that much of an asshole to hate you for it.”

“He'll reject me and I don't think I could handle that. I would rather not have him know, so I don't have to be rejected than know and have my friendship with him ruined.” Yamaguchi exclaimed, starting to get upset over thinking about the possibilities. “I have to get going.” With that Yamaguchi hurried away from the two. 

“Still Yamaguchi, you can't run away from him forever, you're going to have to tell him sooner or later!” Hinata yelled to the retreating boy. He still wasn't ready to tell Tsukishima about how he felt. However, unbeknownst to them, a girl had been listening to their conversation; a Tsukishima fangirl. She had heard the whole thing and decided to take matters into her own hands. 

The next day at school started surprisingly for the freckled boy. When he got there, he noticed people staring at him and making comments to their friends. When he got to his locker, he realized why. On his locker was a note, similar to the other notes he noticed on others' lockers as he passed. The note told of the conversation he had with Hinata and Kageyama; about how he was in love with Tsukishima and wanted it to be a secret. His heart and stomach dropped and he felt like he was going to be sick. From what he could tell, everyone had gotten the note and they all knew about it now. He began to panic and ran out of the school and decided to hide in the gym they practiced volleyball in, hoping the door would be unlocked for some reason. On his way many people who knew who he was called out to him. They would say terrible things to him or they would just laugh at him. It made him feel even worse. Thankfully he got to the gym without anyone following him and the door was unlocked, so he collapsed against the wall furthest from the door he came in.

'Everyone is going to treat me differently now. They will all hate me and find me disgusting. I don't know if I can handle that. And Tsukki, he'll be disgusted with me won't he?' Yamaguchi whimpered to himself. He didn't think he could ever feel so horrible. He was about to continue his descent into despair when the door to the gym he'd come through opened up. The bright light hid who the person was until they walked in further and allowed the door to close behind them. Yamaguchi wiped at his eyes in order to clear away any possible tears as he looked up to see who the person was. When he was able to figure it out, his heart dropped more than it already had. 

It was Tsukishima standing there looking at him. He looked as emotionless as usual, or so Yamaguchi thought. He was honestly concerned for his friend. He had been told the news before he actually read it himself, and when he did he was just irritated with the person who did it. He wasn't stupid and was aware that Yamaguchi didn't feel only friendly things towards him. It didn't bother him since he wasn't that much of an asshole. He knew that it was going to bother Yamaguchi though. The boy was much more fragile then he was and having the whole school find out about your gay interest definitely caused Tsukishima to be a little concerned for his friend. 

“Our teacher is wondering where you are.” Tsukishima simply noted as he stared at Yamaguchi. 

“What?” Yamaguchi croaked out, his voice messed up from all the feelings he had at that moment. 

“You ran away, so I was sent to get you.”

“Is that all you have to say?”

“There's nothing else to say.” Yamaguchi wasn't sure if his friend really didn't know or if he didn't care. Either way, it made Yamaguchi feel worse. He at least wanted his friend to say something instead of ignoring his feelings. It was weird, this whole time he didn't want to know what Tsukishima would think of him, but now that's all that was in his mind. “Let's go. Stop acting pathetic and go to class.”

“Pathetic? The whole school knows I'm in love with you! Everyone is going to hate me now or even worse I'll be treated like a complete freak! You don't understand anything! You don't even care!” Yamaguchi yelled as he stood up. He was clearly close to crying. “You didn't care this week when I was avoiding you either. Why be friends with me when you don't even care that I exist?! Just reject me and leave me alone!” He knew he was being melodramatic but he couldn't stop it. 

“Shut up Yamaguchi,” Tsukishima responded, sounding a bit different. “Even though I don't show it, you are my friend. I tried a few times to confront you about avoiding me, but you ran away every time.”

“Why are you still talking to me, aren't you disgusted with me?”

“Just because you have feelings for me doesn't mean I'll hate you now. I don't feel the same way, but do you really think I care if someone is gay or not?”

“I...No, I don't.” Hearing the rejection from Tsukishima hurt a little bit, but he at least was able to remain friends with him. 

“Then let's go back to class.” Tsukishima turned around to leave and opened the door, before pausing to wait for Yamaguchi. “Are you coming?”

“Yes Tsukki,” Yamaguchi responded before running after his friend. The school day was tough that day for him, but thankfully his teammates/friends helped him through it. He wasn't sure what was going to happen to him now, but he was sure that he'd be able to face it, hopefully.


	2. Another Realization

It's been a few months since everyone found out Yamaguchi's feelings for Tsukishima. Since Yamaguchi had been rejected, he tried his hardest to spend this time trying to find someone else to love. Someone who would help him forget his feelings for the blond male. Thankfully for him, there were other gay males in the school and he was able to befriend them. One of the males was a 1st year named Sato Ikki. The two of them instantly became friends and talked and texted each other constantly, until they finally decided to begin dating. Yamaguchi was hesitant to tell his friends, despite them being so supportive of him. He was just nervously happy, and unfortunately for him, Hinata was surprisingly able to see the difference in his mood. The first years were practicing together away from the others when Hinata decided to ask Yamaguchi about why he was different.

“So why do you seem different today?” Hinata questioned the freckled boy, who gasped out of shock from him suddenly speaking up. 

“Well, um...” Yamaguchi hesitantly began. He wasn't sure if he really wanted to tell them or not, but Hinata was giving him the look that he really wanted to know about it, so he was forced to. “Well, I actually have a boyfriend now.” He mumbled as he began to blush slightly and look at the volleyball in his hands.

“Huh?” The other three replied; Kageyama and Hinata surprised and Tsukishima mildly interested.

“Oh, so you mean the guy, Sato, you have been talking to a lot?” Hinata questioned, happy for his friend. Yamaguchi nodded his head, confirming that the boy he had talked to them about was now his boyfriend. He had mentioned Sato a few times to Kageyama and Hinata, however, he never really mentioned him to Tsukishima.

“Oh, that's cool,” Kageyama noted as he picked up a volleyball.

“What do you think about it Tsukishima?” Hinata inquired as he looked up at the taller male.

“Can we just get back to practice?” The blond responded clearly annoyed for some reason. He wasn't sure why, but when he heard that Yamaguchi was dating someone he didn't even know about, it really bothered him. He began to feel something weird, and he wanted to forget about it. So at Tsukishima's wishes, they returned to practice. Yamaguchi's relationship status wasn't brought back up until it was time for them all to head home. 

“Tsukki, I won't be walking home with you today. Sato and I are going out on a date.” Yamaguchi informed his friend. He just nodded his head and began walking home as if it didn't bother him, but deep down inside, it was bothering a part of him.

After that day the time Yamaguchi spent with Tsukishima dwindled down slowly. The two hardly were able to talk since Sato was also in their classes. He was even able to convince Yamaguchi to skip a few practices along with taking him places after so he and Tsukishima couldn't walk home together. He even didn't like it when Yamaguchi spoke to any of the guys from the volleyball club. Tsukishima was beginning to be annoyed with Sato ruling over Yamaguchi's life, as the freckled boy seemed to be happy but it was clear that he wasn't always happy with being forced to avoid his friends. Everything became too much when Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were assigned to be partners to work on a school project. Sato clearly didn't like it, so when Yamaguchi left the room after class to go to the bathroom before meeting back up with Tsukishima so they could go to practice, Sato made his move. 

“Tsukki, change partners with me.” Sato sweetly requested, however, the underlying threat was clear to the blond male. Well actually they were both blond, however, Sato had blue eyes and was only Yamaguchi's height, so they didn't look too similar.

“What?” Tsukishima demanded, irritated that this guy had approached him.

“I don't want you anywhere near Yamaguchi. He is mine, not yours. Don't even look at him. Do you understand you over salted french fry?” Sato growled, leaning into Tsukishima's face threatening him. Tsukishima stood up and glared down at the boy.

“Are you seriously trying to threaten me? I refuse to switch, so go away.” Tsukishima responded as he showed the boy he wasn't going to be intimidated by him. When Sato made no move to walk away, he waved him away to show he was done speaking with the other blond, which made Sato furious. However before he could say anything, Yamaguchi walked back into the room. Sato glared at Tsukishima before intercepting Yamaguchi and pulling him out of the room, with both of their bags so Yamaguchi didn't even get a chance to speak with Tsukishima. 

“So, where is Yamaguchi? He said he was going to be here today.” Daichi questioned once volleyball practice started. He was asking everyone, but he directed it to Tsukishima.

“I'm not sure, I didn't even see him in the halls.” Hinata worriedly responded.

“He was pulled away by his boyfriend,” Tsukishima informed the group, sounding as uninterested as he usually did, even though inside he was irritated. 

“Again? Fine, but give him my warning. He will start to be in trouble if he doesn't begin to return to practice. Morning practice isn't enough.” The captain told the blond boy. After that practice went on like usual and the group got ready to head outside to run. Before going off to run, Tsukishima decided to use the bathroom. When he entered the boys' bathroom, he was shocked. On the floor was Yamaguchi with bruises on his arms and a few on his face. A few wounds were bleeding, making it look like he was beaten pretty badly. Thankfully it only looked like fists were used and not any weapons, so the damage probably wouldn't be too permanent, at least not physically. 

“Tadashi!” Tsukishima rushed to his side and moved him so he could see all of his wounds. “Tadashi, are you... what happened?” He held Yamaguchi and gently shook him until he woke up. He was surprisingly worried at that moment and was showing it.

“Tsukki?” Yamaguchi gasped out as he choked on his words. 

“What happened to you?” Tsukishima demanded, however, there was a gentle feel to it.

“Sato... he got angry that I'm working with you on a project. He told me that the only way to make him feel better was to have sex with him, but when I told him that I didn't want to have sex with someone I've only recently started dating, he attacked me. That was the last thing I can remember. I don't even know how I got here...” Yamaguchi explained in between his choked sobs as tears began to flow. 

“That bastard.” Tsukishima hissed under his breath. “I'll go get the nurse-”

“No! Please Tsukki, stay here with me. I'm afraid to be alone right now.” Yamaguchi pleaded, clinging to his best friend. Tsukishima nodded his head and pulled Yamaguchi to his body more to hold him as he began to sob once more. Tsukishima knew that Yamaguchi needed him now, so he'd be there for him, even if it seemed out of character for him to be like this. However Yamaguchi is a precious friend for Tsukishima even if he doesn't show it often, plus, the feeling that Tsukishima was hiding deep down inside was beginning to push up further despite his attempts to block it. 

Eventually, the others in the volleyball club began to search for the blond when he never returned. The two were found still in the bathroom on the floor huddled together. With the other's help, Yamaguchi was taken to the nurse's office where she treated him for the wounds she could treat. The principal was informed of what had happened to him and his parents were called to pick him up. For Yamaguchi's safety, he was told to go to the hospital and stay home a few days to heal. Until his parents arrived, and all through the treatment and questioning, Yamaguchi clung to Tsukishima and never let go, even once. 

The next day Sato didn't go to school. He was found in his home dead. He had committed suicide by stabbing into his neck, causing himself to bleed out in his bathtub. The note he left behind said he did it because Yamaguchi was cheating on him with every other guy in school and didn't love him anymore. When the already hurt freckled boy found out about the note, he became even more upset and needed to continue skipping school for a few more days. 

It was an entire two weeks that Yamaguchi spent away from school, and when he returned everyone was kind to him. Even those who were originally mean or rude to him over being gay, were kind. Everyone felt terrible for him after going such a thing with someone he thought he knew. However Yamaguchi was still on edge and didn't want anyone to touch him, and if something did, he would slightly begin to panic. The only exception was Tsukishima. Whenever he was able to, he clung to him or kept very close to him. Tsukishima didn't seem to be annoyed with it, he actually seemed like he wanted the freckled boy close by so he could watch over him. Even though he was okay enough for school, a few deep bruises remained, and he wasn't able to participate in volleyball practice. However he still wanted to be around Tsukishima, so he sat with Yachi on the sidelines to watch the practicing go on like usual. 

“Hey, Yamaguchi! How are you? It's great to see you back here.” Hinata called out as he bounced over to the boy.

“I'm okay.” Yamaguchi hesitantly responded. It was the first time in awhile he was able to talk to his friend, as Sato hadn't allowed him to do so.

“That's good, so what's up with you and Tsukishima? You guys are closer than usual.”

“Well, he's probably just being nice. I'm sure he'll be like he used to be when I'm better.”

“I don't know when you were being taken away from him by that guy he always seemed really angry. When you weren't at practice he was more aggressive as if he was angry about it, and these past weeks that you weren't here, he constantly seemed to have his mind somewhere else. I think he was worried about you.” Hinata told the boy as he sat down before continuing. “Also, I don't know if you know this, but when we found you two, he was clinging to you as much as you were to him. He didn't even want to let you do as we got you to the nurse. He looked like he wanted to kill someone and it freaked us out. We didn't know he could look like that.” He then turned to look at where the blond boy was practicing and began to speak up once again. “He is also constantly watching you when you aren't looking at him. He's protecting you or maybe loves you, or something.”

“Oh...um...” Yamaguchi wasn't sure what to say as he found no words to speak. He had to admit that Tsukishima just being nice wouldn't go that far, but he didn't really trust the orange haired boy's opinion as he wasn't the smartest guy around. He had a hard time believing that Tsukishima could possibly be in love with him since he did reject him when he found out Yamaguchi's feelings for him. However, the small glimmer of hope was now in Yamaguchi's heart.

“Get away from Yamaguchi, you idiot.” The two looked to see Tsukishima now standing right in front of them. It shocked them both as neither noticed his approach. The tall blond glared down at Hinata, and the smaller boy recognized it as a threat and quickly ran off. “He wasn't a dumbass or anything was he?”

“No Tsukki, I'm alright.” Yamaguchi chimed back, smiling at the boy in front of him. Tsukishima nodded and went back to what he was doing. 

Once practice was over, the two began to walk home together like they used to. Yamaguchi was so glad to be around Tsukishima without needed to be scared again. He was too happy though as he wasn't watching where he was going and ended up tripping over a broken piece of road that stuck up oddly. 

“Ah!” Yamaguchi cried out, nearly falling over. Thankfully, Tsukishima wrapped his arms around his waist to pull him back into him to keep him from falling. 

“Be careful, idiot,” Tsukishima said slightly harsh, but it was clear he didn't mean it that way.

“Sorry, Tsukki.” Yamaguchi whimpered looking down at the ground in shame. Tsukishima sighed and let go of his waist, before grabbing his hand. He was looking in front of them and not at Yamaguchi. Yamaguchi, however, looked down at their hands and then at his friend questioningly.

“It'll be safer this way with you spacing out,” Was all Tsukishima muttered to prevent Yamaguchi from actually asking any questions. That was how the two walked all the way to Yamaguchi's home. While they walked they were silent, but it was a comfortable silence. Once the two were in front of his house, they were both honestly reluctant to release each other's hands. 

“Tsukki?” Yamaguchi looked up at Tsukishima, wondering why he wasn't letting go since he knew why he himself wasn't letting go.

“Shut up Yamaguchi.” Tsukishima made his point known by leaning over and pressing his lips to Yamaguchi's. The freckled boy blushed instantly and hesitantly kissed back. To him, it felt like lightning flew through his body, and it was amazing. The kiss ended shortly after that much to Yamaguchi's dismay. “See you tomorrow.” Tsukishima quietly told the boy before turning away to head to his house. 

Tsukishima wasn't sure why he actually just kissed his friend, but he had a feeling it was the same reason to why he held his hand and allowed him to cling to him. Tsukishima had begun to realize his own feelings for Yamaguchi. It had started when he found out Yamaguchi had a boyfriend, one that wasn't him. He had felt jealous at that time, which was a feeling that he rarely ever felt. Since he himself had only slowly begun to realize how he felt, he figured that showing Yamaguchi was easier than trying to explain them. Though he knew he'd have to do that eventually. All he knew for sure was in that moment, kissing Yamaguchi was right and felt amazingly right. 

“Great, I'm starting to feel that type of feeling now...” Tsukishima complained to himself as he laid in his bed that night. He wasn't sure how he was going to react when he could actually admit he was gay for Yamaguchi but he had a feeling that it would all be fine. He'd at least make sure that Yamaguchi would never have to go through the 'Sato Incident' with anyone else again. Tsukishima sighed to himself and wondered if any of that would have happened if he hadn't instantly rejected Yamaguchi that day. He almost wished that he would have taken a few moments to actually think about it before speaking. At least things hadn't turned out as terrible as they could have, he would just have to work harder on telling his actual feelings instead of just rejecting things instantly, especially when it came to Yamaguchi.


	3. Together At Last

It was only the next day since Tsukishima kissed Yamaguchi and neither went to school that day. Instead, they decided to skip school and go to Yamaguchi's house to talk about the new situation. It was only the two of them as his parents were at work. So the two boys were in his bedroom, sitting on his bed next to each other. It was quite awkward for them, which was weird considering how many times the two of them have been in each other's rooms, however, it was completely necessary. 

“So... um Tsukki, why did you kiss me?” Yamaguchi inquired, hesitantly looking over at the blond boy next to him. His face began to blush as he waited for Tsukki to respond. 

“I have feelings for you.” Tsukishima simply retorted. Yamaguchi's eyes widened at the sudden confession and began to blush deeper. “I began to realize it when you got a boyfriend.”

“Why didn't you just tell me, once that relationship ended?”

“You weren't in the right place. I didn't want to cause you any more suffering than you were already going through.” Tsukishima responded, looking away from Yamaguchi. “Besides, I don't know if you've noticed but I'm not much of a talker.”

“Than you should show me, Tsukki,” Yamaguchi said to him as he bravely reached over to turn Tsukishima's face to his. “Please kiss me, Kei.” Tsukishima's eyes widened at the use of his name. It drove him to slowly lean over and press his lips onto Yamaguchi's. Sparks flew as their lips moved together. Yamaguchi scooted closer to Tsukishima to deepen the kiss as Tsukishima reached around his body to pull the boy closer to him. In an act of bravery, Yamaguchi slipped his tongue out of his mouth and ran it along Tsukishima's lips. Shocked, Tsukishima opened his mouth to let the tongue in. Their tongues swirled around each other's, taking in their tastes. Yamaguchi sucked Tsukishima's into his mouth and sucked on it for a moment before the two had to separate. A string of saliva connected the two as they gasped for air. 

“Yamaguchi...” Tsukishima said as a warning to the smaller boy as he began to press his body closer to his.

“Tadashi, for these activities that's what you call me, and I call you Kei.” Came the boy's response as he moved to kiss Tsukishima's neck. In response to the kiss, Tsukishima shuddered, much to his embarrassment. 

“Have you done this before?”

“Only in my imagination.”

“Good, neither have I.” With that, Tsukishima pulled Yamaguchi off him so he could begin to kiss and bite at Yamaguchi's neck. He wanted to be in control now. “Tell me, who were you imagining this with?”

“You.”

“Tell me what you'd imagine.” He spoke again after a few bites that drew out Yamaguchi's moans. The two of them were beginning to drown in their lust for each other, spurring both of them to become braver with words and actions. However, Yamaguchi still felt nervous, so at the question, he became flustered.

“Well, we... um... we did things.” Tsukishima couldn't help but chuckle at Yamaguchi's response. Which caused Yamaguchi to blush and become slightly annoyed, so to turn the attention away from him, he began speaking again. “Have you imagined any of this?”

“I am a teenage boy you know.”

“So that's a yes. Did you ever think you'd be doing anything with a guy?”

“No, but if it's you, it doesn't seem too terrible.” Yamaguchi wasn't sure if that was meant completely in a good way, but Tsukishima suddenly bit his neck again, causing coherent thoughts to leave him.

“Enough talk, Tadashi.” His name sent shivers down his spine. Feeling that now was the time, the blond boy began to slowly slide his hands onto Yamaguchi's waist and begin to slide them up. He gently pushed Yamaguchi down on his back. The two moved so they were fully on the bed and once they were, Tsukishima's warm hands went under Yamaguchi's shirt. Warm hands met with the also warm body of Yamaguchi and as they began to touch, skin-to-skin for the first time, they felt sparks. Tsukishima moved his hands further, bringing the shirt up as he did so, however, he wanted to see what he was feeling. He tugged at the shirt, asking for permission and at Yamaguchi's nod, he pulled it off of the freckled boy. 

It wasn't the first time that he saw Yamaguchi without a shirt but it felt different. This time there were new reasons to see him like this, along with new feelings. Tsukishima could feel something for the half-naked boy under him, something he never felt for anyone before. Yamaguchi was watching Tsukishima as he stared at his body and began to wiggle in embarrassment. The taller male sensed his feelings and went back to his previous actions. His hands were back on Yamaguchi's chest to finish his exploration. This time, along with his hands he could see his body react to his touch. As he brushed over Yamaguchi's nipples, the smaller boy gasped out. 

“Interesting...” Tsukishima noted, mostly to himself. He repeated his action, causing a more breathless gasp this time. It created a burning desire to kiss Yamaguchi's hot and flushed body, so to fulfill that desire, he leaned over and kissed one of Yamaguchi's nipples. 

“Ke...Kei...what...” Yamaguchi's words died out as the blond experimentally ran his tongue over the nipple. Tsukishima listened carefully to the gasps and moans that began to pour out of the freckled boy as he began to kiss, lick and bite at his exposed flesh. From his neck to his waist, Yamaguchi knew he was going to have plenty of marks, but he was enjoying it, as was Tsukishima. Once he figured he'd found out enough about his upper half, Tsukishima decided he wanted to explore Yamaguchi's bottom half. 

“Tadashi, should I stop or do you want me to continue?” Tsukishima looked up at Yamaguchi's face to wait for his response. He was clearly thinking it over, which didn't last long before he nodded his head. 

“I want you Kei,” Yamaguchi confirmed for the blond. Tsukishima nodded his head and began sliding his hands down Yamaguchi's sides, causing him to embarrassingly giggle since he was ticklish. Smirking, Tsukishima finally reached Yamaguchi's pants and unbuckled them. Together with his underwear, Tsukishima removed the clothing remaining and tossed them to the side. Under Tsukishima's burning gaze, Yamaguchi's body flushed and he began to become incredibly shy. He wanted to hide his face in embarrassment, but the heated look in Tsukishima's eyes stopped him. Tsukishima took in all of Yamaguchi's features, from any freckles he had to the shape of his dick. However, it seemed as if he was going to make no moved to touch him, only study him. 

“You are surprisingly attractive to me,” Tsukishima admitted honestly, breaking the silence and smirking at the naked boy.

“Uh... thanks?” Yamaguchi wasn't sure if that was a full compliment or not, but he'd take it. “Kei, please touch me.” Yamaguchi's voice was breathless and needy, and since he was naked, Tsukishima could see just how much he wanted to be touched. 

“If you don't like something, tell me.” With that, Tsukishima put his hands back onto Yamaguchi. Their skin was hot and wherever Tsukishima moved his hands, it felt as if Yamaguchi's skin was on fire. As Yamaguchi was caught up in the feeling, Tsukishima slid his hand to Yamaguchi's dick and with slightly shaking fingers, he wrapped his hand around it.

“Ah...” Yamaguchi gasped out, feeling pleasure instantly. Tsukishima ran his hand up and down, going slowly; teasing the boy. As he did so he kept watching Yamaguchi's face to see his reactions and then went back to looking where his hands were working. “Kei please...”

“Shut up Tadashi,” Tsukishima mumbled with no real meaning behind it, just more of a force of habit response. A thought popped into his head suddenly and he slowly leaned over to get a better look at Yamaguchi's naked body, well mostly his dick. He could see precum beginning to collect at the head, so he decided to taste it. As Tsukishima ran his tongue over the head, Yamaguchi choked out a cry of pleasure. It didn't taste as bad as he thought it would, so he decided to continue. He swirled his tongue around the tip, hearing Yamaguchi gasp out some more, before taking the tip into his mouth. 

“Ah... Kei...” Yamaguchi breathlessly spoke as tingling electricity was sent throughout his body. Tsukishima continued moving his hand, pumping Yamaguchi's dick as he awkwardly began sucking at the tip. As he grew confident, he took more into his mouth, allowing him to move his hand away to hold himself up better. Once he began to fully suck, all the sounds in the room were either the wet sucking sounds or Yamaguchi moaning with pleasure. “Kei... I...” Yamaguchi was cut off by a sudden wave of pleasure as Tsukishima began to use his tongue as he sucked. Yamaguchi reached out for Tsukishima, his hands tangling in his hair. “Kei I'm close.” Yamaguchi managed to get out. Tsukishima looked up at him to see the heated and pleading look in his eyes. He slowly lifted head, releasing Yamaguchi's dick.

“Do you want to go further?” Tsukishima asked as he wiped his saliva and Yamaguchi's fluids away from his mouth. He was turned on as well, but he was still coherent enough to stop now if that was what Yamaguchi wanted, though he honestly hoped it wasn't. Yamaguchi decided to reach up to Tsukishima once more and pull him down onto his body. Tsukishima's clothed erection pressed against Yamaguchi's naked one, causing the two to groan from the friction. 

“I said I want you Kei. That means all of you.” Yamaguchi whispered to the blond. He'd begun to give into the lust now, causing his shyness to disappear. 

“Alright, but if you want me to stop tell me right away.” Instead of replying, he pressed his lips against Tsukishima's. Much braver this time, the two allowed their tongues to dance together instantly and much more heated than before. Yamaguchi could taste the faint flavor of himself within the kiss but wasn't bothered at all by it. The two were so into their kiss that they didn't want to stop, however stripping Tsukishima was more important. The two separated long enough for Tsukishima to get completely naked before returning to hover over the boy to resume their kissing. “This will probably hurt you,” Tsukishima noted, breaking their kiss to move his focus elsewhere, finally ready to move further in their activities. He ran his fingers along Yamaguchi's dick to collect the dripping precum and leftover saliva.

“I know.”

“If it gets to be too much-”

“It will be fine,” Yamaguchi assured the blond. He, himself, wasn't too sure but if it was with Tsukishima, he'd be okay. Tsukishima nodded his head and slid a finger to Yamaguchi's entrance. He rubbed against it, smearing fluids before pushing in his finger. Yamaguchi winced in pain but kept quiet. Tsukishima was moving his finger slowly in and out as he watched Yamaguchi for his reactions. When he seemed ready, he put in a second finger. Yamaguchi felt more pain that time, but it was almost being mixed with pleasure. As Tsukishima went to work on stretching him causing Yamaguchi began to moan again. He vaguely realized that Tsukishima now had three fingers within him. However, he was abruptly brought back to reality as Tsukishima brushed against something inside of him that caused him to let out a strangled cry. 

“Are you alright?”

“Right there was good. Touch there again.” Tsukishima did as he was told and repeated his action. Another cry was released and this time it was definitely full of pleasure. “Kei...Please, I can't wait any longer...” Yamaguchi was begging, and Tsukishima couldn't help but agree with him. He couldn't wait any longer as well.

“Okay.” Tsukishima pulled his fingers out and wiped them on the bed before positioning himself at Yamaguchi's entrance. With a nod from Yamaguchi, Tsukishima began to push in. Yamaguchi bit his lip, trying to hold back the cry of pain he felt coming up. Tsukishima pushed in enough that his tip was all in, much to Yamaguchi's relief. “Are you...” Tsukishima's question died when he looked at Yamaguchi's face; he was clearly in pain.

“Even if it hurts, I don't want you to stop. Please Kei, continue.” Tsukishima hesitantly began to push further, this time, Yamaguchi was allowing his noises to flow out; both of pain and pleasure. Thankfully for both of them, one final push was all that was needed to bring all of Tsukishima's dick inside of Yamaguchi. Though it felt good, the pain was still there and it brought tears to Yamaguchi's eyes, worrying Tsukishima. However he was clearly enjoying the feeling along with the pain, so Tsukishima said nothing and did nothing until Yamaguchi was ready. To test to see if he could handle it, Yamaguchi moved his own hips, causing pleasure to go through him, showing him and Tsukishima that it was alright to move now. 

“Ready?”

“Yes.” With confirmation, Tsukishima began to move. He slowly slid out, then back in and repeated his actions. His pace gradually picked up with Yamaguchi's moans growing louder. His own moans of pleasure began to come out as well. They both could tell from their needy gasps and moans that neither of them could hold out for long. As Tsukishima's pace grew faster, Yamaguchi wrapped his legs around his waist, pulling Tsukishima deeper into him. With the new angle, Yamaguchi was able to wrap his arms around Tsukishima's back, unintentionally digging his nails into him as he cried out in pleasure.

Both boys were lost in each other as they moved together. Yamaguchi's dick rubbed against Tsukishima's abdomen, creating even more pleasure for him. Along with that, Tsukishima was able to find the spot within him that caused him to cry out in pleasure and tried his best to hit it. His movements were still awkward however, but they did the job good enough. All thoughts began to become scattered as they moaned out each other's names. They could feel their ends approaching, so on instinct, Tsukishima pulled Yamaguchi close to him and began pushing deeper into his body. 

“Kei... I'm... ah!” Yamaguchi couldn't speak further as his end hit him hard. He cried out in pleasure and arched his back as his cum burst out, covering both Tsukishima's and his own stomachs. The tightening of his ass and the pleasure filled cry pushed Tsukishima to his end as well. A breathless moan from him came out as his motions halted after one final thrust. His dick pulsed as cum poured into Yamaguchi as both boys moaned out from the sensation.

The two clung to each other, attempting to catch their breath as they came down from their high. Neither honestly wanted to move or anything, just hold onto each other. However, once they were aware of their surroundings again, they realized how they were sweaty and sticky after their activities. It began to grow uncomfortable, and that feeling overtook the one of wanting to remain still together.

“We should clean up,” Tsukishima informed the brown haired male. Yamaguchi agreed, so Tsukishima slowly slid out of him, causing some fluids to trickle out as well. Since Yamaguchi was feeling quite weak and was in pain from the sex, Tsukishima decided to carry him to the bath. He cleaned himself as he let Yamaguchi soak in the bath to relax his body. Once he was clean, he decided to go and clean up the mess they made on Yamaguchi's bed so the two of them could go back and sleep. After that was dealt with, he returned to Yamaguchi who was now clean in the bath and only half awake. Sighing, Tsukishima lifted him out and dried him quickly before carrying him out and back to his room.

“Thank you Tsukishima,” Yamaguchi mumbled, snuggling into the arms of the blond.

“Keep calling me Kei. I'm sure what we did makes us dating now, therefore it is acceptable for us to use our names.” Tsukishima told the boy in his arms, which he was honestly close to dropping.

“Sure Kei... I love you.” Yamaguchi muttered as he officially drifted off. Tsukishima sighed and laid the boy down on his bed. He covered him up and allowed him to get situated before moving to climb into the bed next to him.

“I guess I love you too,” Tsukishima responded to the sleeping boy as he climbed into the bed next to his lover. He never expected to fall in love with a guy, let alone his best friend. He couldn't say he was complaining though since he was happier than he usually was. He was fairly certain that Yamaguchi felt the same way as well. Tsukishima's last thoughts before falling asleep with his lover were how happy Yamaguchi looked right then while he was sleeping. He had a feeling that he looked just as happy as Yamaguchi did too.


End file.
